


Death Comes

by SMDarling



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Anal Fingering, Asphyxiation, BDSM Scene, Crying During Sex, Dom!Bucky Barnes, Dying Kink, Edgeplay, Enthusiastic Consent, Forced Orgasm, Grief/Mourning, Gunplay, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Minor Impact Play, Mouth Fisting, PTSD, PWP, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sex as Coping Mechanism, death kink, minor Bloodplay, risk aware consent, sub!Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 00:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12332082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SMDarling/pseuds/SMDarling
Summary: Everyone grieves in different ways.This is what Steve needs, so Bucky gives it to him.





	Death Comes

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [И пришла Смерть](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725276) by [Magdalena_sylar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magdalena_sylar/pseuds/Magdalena_sylar), [WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party)



> Now, please PLEASE mind the tags on this one, as short as it is. There's a list of things I don't think need official tagging (I tried to focus on what I think the most possibly triggery ones are in that), followed by an extensive, 100% spoilery content warning in the end notes, and if anyone thinks I need to officially tag and/or otherwise address something else let me know, in the comments or on [Tumblr](http://smdarling.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> This is the shortest story I've written so far for [Kinktober](https://kinktober2017.tumblr.com/post/163962052261/kinktober-2017), including each chapter of [Fuck Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12289176) (except obviously the Bonus Features). It also took me the longest time to write, funny how that works. No, actually, it took me a long time to write because it's a very personal story for me, I was inspired by and wrote it as a way to process the grieving process I'm currently going through that I may or may not write a post elaborating on at some point.
> 
> It just so happened to work out that this covers Days 8, 9, and 10 of Kinktober (roleplay, asphyxiation, gun play, and edgeplay) which technically means I'm all caught up. Although, because it is the shortest one so far and because I actually really want to legitimately write 31 stories (or chapters in stories as the case may be), I am gonna write a couple more stories for days 8, 9, and 10 over the next couple days, combining prompts again. 
> 
> And for what it's worth, while I don't know that it's necessarily my headcanon, this could definitely be considered part of the same universe as [Competency Kink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272451).

Death does not carry a scythe. Death does not wear a hood. 

Death wears a mask and a metal arm, and Steve Rogers welcomes Him as an old friend.

"Please. I am ready." 

Death is silent, standing in front of Steve, bathed in the moonlight. 

"Please," Steve says again. Death's blue eyes are cold and empty. 

"Take me."

Death circles Steve. Steve bows his head, submitting to the specter. 

Cold metal lands in the center of Steve's bare chest, and shoves.

Steve falls back to the bed, bouncing slightly, refusing his instincts to tense and fight back. 

He's done fighting.

Death caresses his hips, sliding his sweatpants down his legs and dropping them to the floor. 

Naked and vulnerable, Steve welcomes Death with spread legs.

Death accepts his offer, lifting his ankles to set them atop Death's wide shoulders as He kneels up on the bed. 

Steve shudders once. Death watches, eyes shining in their shroud of greasepaint.

The only sound is Steve's beating heart.

Steve exposes himself, body and soul, and waits for Death to take His due.

At long last, Death reaches out and wraps Steve's cock in his fist, leather glove rough against the sensitive skin. 

Steve sighs in relief as Death begins to stroke him. He quickly grows fully hard, and struggles to remain still. 

It's dry and painful and exactly what Steve needs. 

Death digs His thumb into Steve's slit, and Steve's eyes water. 

"Please," he whispers. Death squeezes his cock hard in reply, and Steve's hips jerk. 

Death lets go. 

"No!" Steve gasps, arching his back, chasing friction. "I'm sorry, _so sorry_ , sorry sorry sorry _please_!"

Death watches him writhe on the bed and does nothing. 

Finally, Steve forces his body into submission and goes lax. 

" _Please_ ," he says again, and Death takes his cock back in hand. 

Steve focuses on keeping his breathing steady as his blood surges, making his cock harder. 

Death speeds up, twisting His wrist on each upstroke, leather palm scraping over the sensitive head. 

Steve closes his eyes. 

The pain builds, his leaking precome not enough to counter the roughness of the leather, friction abrading his skin. Heat pools in his gut and his balls draw up. 

Steve's back arches again, mouth open in a soundless scream as semen pulses out of him, shooting up on his chest, his abs, covering the black hand of Death in white. 

Death doesn't stop, still squeezing and pulling and stroking Steve's cock, milking him, and it hurts, _oh God_ it hurts, _too much stop please_ \--

Steve grabs Death's wrist without thinking, and the overwhelming touch stops instantly. 

Steve opens his eyes and Death backhands him across the face with His metal hand. 

His head jerks, droplets of blood flying across the pillow from his split lip. 

"Sorry," Steve whimpers, dropping Death's wrist and obediently bringing his hand back to his side. "It won't happen again, I'll be good, I promise."

Death places His cum covered hand gently on Steve's jaw and turns his face. 

Steve moans, and watches through damp lashes as Death inspects the damage, eyes still cold and empty. 

Death's thumb strokes across Steve's cheek to the corner of his mouth, collecting his blood. Steve nuzzles into the touch and opens his mouth. 

Death presses His thumb to the cut on Steve's lip until Steve sniffles, then slips between Steve's teeth.

Steve closes his mouth around the digit, tasting salt and iron, blood and cum. He swirls his tongue around Death's thumb, then hollows his cheeks and sucks. 

Death prods at his lips with His other fingers, and Steve opens his mouth. 

Death forces his jaw wider, fingers pressing against his teeth, his tongue, suffocating and choking.

Steve breathes through his nose and does his best to lick and suck at Death's fingers, gagging as they reach down his throat. 

Knuckles push at his lips, nudging past his teeth. Steve convulses, trying to cough as he gags, throat spasming around wet leather. 

His hands come up against his will, clawing at the arm, fighting against the intrusion. Death lays His metal hand on Steve's neck, wrapping cold around his throat as He shoves His other fist fully into Steve's mouth. 

Metal tightens in warning, and Steve brings his hands back to his sides even as he chokes and drools around the leather clad fist in his mouth. His nostrils flair, struggling to get oxygen into his burning lungs. 

He shakes, muscles contracting and making him jerk on the bed, but Steve doesn't try to fight again. Death thrusts His fist down Steve's throat, once, twice, three times before withdrawing. 

It exits Steve's mouth dripping with saliva, and Steve gulps in air, tears streaming down his temples to the bed. 

Death's metal hand remains on Steve's throat, looser now but inescapable, preventing Steve from watching His other hand reach between Steve's legs.

A spit soaked finger prods at Steve's entrance, then presses in, curling immediately to rub rough at Steve's prostate. 

Steve gasps and sobs as his cock jumps against his stomach. A metal thumb digs into his pulse point as another finger stretches his tight hole. 

Steve's rim clenches tight, aching and throbbing, and his arms twitch with the urge to grab - _anything_ , Death's metal hand around his throat or fingers in his ass, to push Death away or pull him closer Steve isn't sure. But Steve keeps his hands next to his hips, clutching at the sheets so hard they rip. Not fighting, _he's done fighting_. 

A third finger enters him, adding to the assault on his prostate, and Steve's vision blurs as the metal hand squeezes down. 

"Please," he tries to say but no sound comes out. Only a croak as his bloody lips form the word. 

If Steve didn't know better, he'd think Death was smiling at him from under His mask. 

The fingers in his ass start thrusting, only an inch in and out, fast and hard. His sensitive rim catches on the leather, spit already too dry to provide enough slick. Steve whimpers and writhes, but Death doesn't let up. 

Instead, Death's thumb presses on Steve's perineum to massage his prostate inside and out. It hurts more than it feels good, pain radiating from deep inside Steve's body and suffusing into his limbs. His heart pounds, and he can hear it loud in his ears.

It sounds like gunfire, like bombs dropping and air raid sirens wailing, like women and children screaming and men dying. Like aliens screeching, like skyscrapers falling, like helicarriers exploding. 

Steve's heart echoes the drums of war, and he shoots again, hot and sticky up his chest. 

He feels faint, spots forming in the sight of his rolling eyes. He can't breathe. 

The grip on his neck loosens and the weight in his ass disappears. Steve gasps, sucking in air desperately. He's only vaguely aware of the drag of a leather glove across his chest, scooping up his cum. He hears the clank of a belt buckle, the zing of a metal zipper opening, but it's mere background noise to the mayhem of Steve's memories. 

A wet, thick pressure pushes at his hole, rocking forward slow and steady until his rim gives way and lets it in. In one strong thrust, Death fills Steve's ass with His cock.

At the same time, the ominous click of a gun being cocked sounds next to Steve's ear, breaking through the riot in his head and snapping him into focus.

Death leans close over him, forcing him to bend nearly in half. Steel digs into his temple and the metal hand again closes tight around his throat.

Steve can't breathe, can't move at all, frozen in fear. Death fucks into him, hard and deep at an angle that drives His cock directly into Steve's abused prostate. 

Steve stares up at him, eyes wide. With every thrust, the gun digs harder into Steve's temple and the metal hand tightens around his throat. 

"Bucky," he says, voice hoarse. Death pounds into him, taking him rough and hard, and Steve stays loose-limbed, relaxed and pliant even as his lungs scream and heart aches. 

Faster, faster Death takes him and Steve can do nothing except watch. He doesn't _want_ to do anything, he wants Death to consume him, he's ready, _he's done_. 

His fight is over. 

Death bends His head, pressing his mask to Steve's bruised, swollen lips. 

"Let go Stevie," He commands, "come with me."

Steve didn't realize his cock was still hard until he's orgasming again, cum splattering on his jaw, his chin, Death's metal arm and mask, from the way Steve's bent double as Death fucks him.

The burn in his ass as he clenches around Death's cock is only superseded by the burn of his starving lungs. Blackness creeps into the edges of Steve's vision, and he can feel the beat of his heart slowing at last. 

Steve focuses on Death's eyes, the very same that have haunted all the dreams of his too long life, making sure they're the last thing he sees. 

The blast of the gun deafens him, the acrid smoke of gun powder invading his senses, and Steve submits to Death's claim. 

_Finally_ , he thinks, and then Steve Rogers is gone. 

********* The next afternoon **********

Bucky finds Steve sitting in a ray of sunlight on their couch, flipping through an old sketchbook the Smithsonian returned two days before. 

Bucky watches from the doorway as Steve stops turning the pages, focusing on one in particular. When he sees Steve's lower lip start quivering, he goes to him.

He wraps his arms around Steve's shoulders from behind, bending over the back of the couch to look at the picture in Steve's lap. 

"I miss her too," Bucky whispers in his ear, breathing deep against the pang in his heart at the sight of Sarah Rogers. 

"And--" Steve's voice cuts off, choking up, and he flips a few pages more to another sketch of a group of soldiers, laughing in a 1940s London bar.

"Them too. And Peggy," Bucky says softly, briefly squeezing his arms around Steve.

"D'you think we'll ever see them again?" Steve asks, and even with serum-enhanced senses, Bucky wouldn't have heard him if he'd been any further away. 

"I don't know, Stevie," Bucky answers honestly, pressing his lips to the purple bruise on Steve's neck. "I hope so, but I have no idea."

"Bucky," Steve whines, trembling. "I miss them. _It hurts_."

"I know baby," Bucky says, closing his eyes against the sting of tears. 

"What'll happen to us? If we never - if we don't--"

"Whatever happens to us," Bucky interrupts, "we'll be together."

"Promise?"

"Til the end of the line."

**Author's Note:**

> Along with the laundry list of Official Tags on this, these things also happen to some (not major) degree: Spit-as-lube, cum-as-lube, prostate milking, mask kink, leather kink, multiple orgasms, fear of immortality. There are themes that could maybe be considered "Suicidal Ideation", however I'm not 100% sure on that? No one in the story is suicidal. I already had so many tags on this that I didn't especially want to put more, and these things are a combination of such minor aspects of the story and/or things that I don't think are as likely to possibly trigger people as things Officially Tagged. If you'd rather you'd seen them listed as Official Tags, just let me know.
> 
> ***Major Spoilers***
> 
> Content Warning:  
> The "roleplay" aspect of this story is Bucky as Death, coming for Steve. This is a previously negotiated scene between them as a way for Steve to cope with his grief, though that's not explicitly stated just implied. 
> 
> Bucky is implied to be in his Winter Soldier uniform, and explicitly stated to be wearing his mask throughout the scene. He does not speak until the very end of the scene. 
> 
> Bucky gives Steve a handjob while wearing a leather glove. He does not use any form of lubrication, and this is painful for Steve. 
> 
> When Steve orgasms from the handjob, Bucky continues touching him and Steve reaches out to physically stop Bucky by grabbing his wrist. This is an automatic reaction - Steve explicitly wants Bucky to continue. Bucky then backhands Steve with his metal hand, splitting Steve's lip and making it bleed. 
> 
> With his right hand, still wearing the glove (he does not take it off at any point), Bucky wipes up the blood from Steve's lip with his thumb and puts his thumb in Steve's mouth. He also has semen on his hand while he does this. He then forces the rest of his fingers, and finally his fist, into Steve's mouth with Steve's cooperation. 
> 
> When Steve starts to gag, he again automatically reaches out to stop Bucky. Bucky wraps his metal hand around Steve's neck and thrusts his fist in Steve's mouth. 
> 
> Bucky takes his fist out of Steve's mouth, keeping his metal hand on Steve's throat, and starts fingering Steve with only spit as lube. He is rough and does not thoroughly stretch Steve. He goes one finger at a time, but does not take his time. He massages Steve's prostate, forcing Steve to orgasm again, while slowly choking Steve with his metal hand. 
> 
> Steve can hear his own heartbeat very loudly during this, and to him it sounds like some of the things he's heard, in WW2 (air raid sirens, guns and bombs, etc), while fighting the Chitauri (skyscrapers collapsing), and fighting Hydra in the 21st Century (helicarriers exploding). 
> 
> Not removing his metal hand from Steve's neck but loosening the pressure, Bucky unbuckles his pants and uses Steve's semen as lube then penetrates Steve and begins to fuck him. Steve is barely cognizant of what Bucky is doing until he feels Bucky penetrate him. At this point, Bucky also pulls and cocks a gun that he places at Steve's temple. It is not stated whether or not the gun is actually loaded. 
> 
> Bucky fucks Steve while choking him again and holding a gun to his head. Steve is fully consenting. 
> 
> Steve orgasms again, and begins to black out from being choked. Bucky fires the gun, not at Steve as is immediately made clear in the "next afternoon" scene which starts two lines later. 
> 
> The "next afternoon" scene consists of Steve looking through an old sketchbook with drawings of his mother, Peggy, and the Howling Commandos. He is grieving for them, and Bucky comforts him. A reference is made to bruising on Steve's neck. 
> 
> Steve expresses that he fears he may never see any of them again (fear of immortality), and Bucky tells him he doesn't know if they'll see them again (if they can die) but whatever happens, they will be together.
> 
> ***END Major Spoilers***


End file.
